1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a jewelry display boxes, in particular to boxes in which the jewelry is moved into a position for presentation or display in the same action as opens the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The means by which jewelry, or in particular, rings are displayed were presented to the potential purchaser is an extremely important element in the marketing and perceived value of the ring itself. An expensive ring can appear to be cheap if poorly displayed. Similarly, a less expensive ring can have its perceived value substantially enhanced if it is well presented in a context of luxury and value. While the store environment is also an important element of the sales environment, the box or box, which is the immediate visual and physical surrounding of the displayed ring, is probably the most important portion of the sales environment.
Typically, prior art ring boxes are small cubic boxes a sufficient size to hold one or two rings which are attached to a mounting platform in the bottom of the box. When the top lid of the box is opened, the ring is displayed in an upright position so that its stone or face is held vertically upward. The band of the ring is attached to the inside lower surface of the box either by a clip or is inserted into a rolled tuck provided in a right holding piece disposed in the bottom of the box. The thickness of the box must therefore be equal to or greater than the diameter of the band and the stone or setting.
The customer thereby views the ring in the typical ring display box or box from a distance of three or four feet at a angle from the eye to table top height, thereby actually viewing the ring in three-quarter perspective while the ring is attached or nested into the bottom of the ring box. While this type of display provides a reasonable view of the face or setting of the ring, the ring is nevertheless placed in the bottom of a box or hidden in a roll and tuck having a depth very nearly equal to the diameter of the ring or at least half its diameter. Most jewelry is also designed to catch light to enhance its attractiveness. Retaining the ring in the box to at least half its depth keeps the ring out of a full lighted exposure that could give best advantage to its presentation.
Therefore, what is needed is some type of design for a ring box which can better display the ring when the ring box is opened than requiring the purchaser in excess to peer into the box to see the ring, but which does not add any height or thickness to the ring box in which may in fact allow for any thinner box thicknesses.